My Mission for a Horse
by Ellis97
Summary: It's Brain's time to shine! While Gadget, Tyson, Fred and Jorge are trying to capture a villainess who is trying to launch a nuclear missile hidden somewhere in the woods outside of the county, Brain decides to meddle and ends up at Horseland, where he teams up with Shep, Teeny and Angora to save the day. But will the kids be able to figure out what they're trying to say to them?
1. Down to the Woods

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another installment in the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget and Officer Tyson! We're going to skip the theme song today because well, this is a pretty big episode. Not as big as the next one is going to be, but still big nonetheless. So let's get to the story now.**

* * *

Our story opens over at the Metro City Police Station where we see Inspector Gadget and his partners, Officers Fred, Jorge and Tyson taking in another criminal.

"Caught this guy with 20 pounds of marjuana" Tyson said to the cop at the front desk.

"It's not mine, I was holding it for my cousin" said the crook.

"Oh, like I've never heard that one before" the cop said sarcastically "Take him to lockdown"

After taking the crook to lockdown, Gadget and his friends went down to the kitchen for some coffee and donuts.

"Boy, that was one muy loco caper" Jorge said as he sipped his coffee.

"Tell me about it" said Gadget "I think my power skates need re-fueling after chasing that crook and his accomplices for over an hour"

"At least now we can relax" said Tyson "After that caper in London and the one we've already solved, we sure could use some rest and relaxation"

"Plus there's no way that tubby dweeb, Quimby can give us assignments after all we've been through" Fred added.

Just then, Chief Quimby's voice roared through the intercom "Inspector Gadget and Officers Jones, Cruz and O'Halon! Report to my office now!"

"I spoke too soon" Fred said sarcastically.

Gadget, Tyson, Jorge and Fred walked up to the chief's office and found a serious looking Chief Quimby, looking pretty stern.

"Hello chief" they groaned.

"Listen Gadget!" the chief snapped "I don't have time for your backtalk! This is a serious emergency! Fiona DuBois, Alabama's public enemy number one has just stolen a highly experimental nuclear missile that the government built in the 1950's. It is believed she will use it to blow up half of the states. Your mission is to find the missile, capture DuBois and stop her plan"

"We hear you, chief" said Tyson.

"Do you have any idea on where the missile could be?" Gadget asked the chief.

"DuBois has an installation in the woods in the country" Chief Quimby explained "We believe the missile may be there"

"Right" said Gadget "We'll get right to it, chief! Got any evidence on where her lair may be?"

"We didn't get much evidence, she's more crafty than we think" the chief explained "However, Officer Smith managed to get one piece of evidence. He's down in his office doing paperwork"

"Right chief" said Gadget "We're always on duty"

The four officers went downstairs to Officer Smith's office to get the evidence. They asked about the evidence.

"Yes, Officer Nancy and I did manage to gain one trace of evidence" he answered.

Officer Smith reached into his evidence cabinet (cause, well all cops have one) and took out something inside of a plastic Ziploc-like package. It was a tube of lipstick.

"Lipstick?" Tyson raised an eyebrow "That's all you got?"

"She's very crafty and smart" Smith remarked.

The four officers took the evidence back to the Gadgetmobile for analyzing.

"Okay, place the lipstick tube on the computer's panel" Jorge said as he set up the computer.

"Got it" Gadget said as he placed the tube on the thing.

The computer started scanning the lipstick tube and came a picture of a woman with sunglasses, short black hair, a black beauty mark and red lipstick.

"Wowsers" Gadget said as he widely grinned and a siren came out of his hat "She is one sexy mama"

"She's muy caliente" Jorge purred.

"I wonder how much time in prison is for stealing a nuclear missile" Fred remarked.

"And for being very sexy" Jorge added.

Tyson folded her arms with a look of jealousy in her face "Hopefully, a life sentence. Now let's go"

"Then let's roll" Gadget said as he stepped on the gas pedals.

Eventually, our heroes made it to the countryside, where they stopped right at a dirt road.

"Okay everyone" said Gadget "Let's begin our investigation"

"Right" said the other cops.

"We have to find that missile and disarm it before half the country is blown up" Gadget told them seriously "If we don't find DuBois and stop her, it couldn't just mean the country"

"Right" said Tyson "So what do you propose we do, G?"

"That's why I brought Brain with me" Gadget said as he let Brain out of the car.

"Ruff ruff" Brain barked.

"So Gadget, how is Brain going to help us track down where the missile might be?" Tyson asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"It's quite simple really" Gadget explained "Dogs are excellent trackers. He's like a map with fur. So all we have to do is have him sniff out our one piece of evidence and bam! We've gotten closer to DuBois"

"Wow Gadget, that's actually not a bad idea" Fred remarked.

Gadget showed the lipstick tube to Brain and he sniffed it.

"Ruff ruff!" Brain barked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I assume he wants us to follow him" Gadget said "Come on! Let's go"

After following Brain around the woods for a while, our heroes arrived at the forest mountains.

"Ruff" said Brain.

"This must be where DuBois' lair is" Jorge remarked.

"Good boy" Gadget said as he pet Brain's head "We'll take it from here. Go back to the Gadgetmobile and wait for us there"

"Ruff" Brain barked before he ran back to the car.

"Come on officers, let's roll" Gadget remarked as he and his allies began to search.

At that same time while Brain was making his way back to the Gadgetmobile, he thought that since there was a missile that could potentially cause doomsday, he should probably warn other life in the area in case. However, he didn't find any animals or humans in the forest.

As Brain continued walking back to the Gadgetmobile, he saw something at the edge of the dirt road. It was some sort of ranch with horses. Brain figured that he ought to warn the people and animals there so they wouldn't blow up.

Brain ran down the hill to the ranch to warn the people. Hopefully, the humans would know what he would try to tell them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well looks like it's Brain's turn to be in the limelight today! His first mission without Penny! While Gadget, Tyson, Fred and Jorge investigate, Brain will be having an adventure of his own. But where is Brain going? Stay tuned and find out!**


	2. Brain in Horseland

Brain finally made it to the ranch. He read the sign it said "WELCOME TO HORSELAND"

He figured that he should go find the animals and warn them. He ran into the ranch and saw some kids working and feeding the horses. He walked into the ranch to begin his quest.

"Excuse me" said a voice "What brings you here, fella?"

Brain looked around and then saw a Collie, who walked right towards him.

"Oh hi" said Brain "I'm Brain, nice to meet you"

"The name's, Shep" said the Collie "Welcome to Horseland, Brain"

"Nice place you got here, Shep" Brain said to Shep "But what is Horseland, anyways?"

"It's a school for kids who like to ride horses" Shep explained "I belong to the owners of the school. Their nephew and son run this place"

"That's great to hear, Shep" said Brain "But I really don't have time to talk. I came to warn you guys about something"

"Warn us, eh?" Shep raised an eyebrow "That sounds a bit unexpected. Why don't I go introduce you to my friends and then you can tell me"

"Sure" said Brain "I would really like to meet them. After all, I need more people to tell you the tragic news"

Shep led Brain to the ranch fence where a female gray cat and a white potbellied pig were just kicking it.

"Teeny! Angora!" Shep called out "Come here"

"Do we have to Shep?" Angora yawned "I need my beauty sleep"

"We have a guest" said Shep.

"A guest?" Teeny asked as he got up "Oh boy! Oh boy! I love guests!"

"Well why didn't you say so, Shep?" Angora asked as she leaped off the fence "I'm sure he'd love to meet me and my beautiful good looks"

Teeny and Angora ran over to Shep and Brain, anticipated to meet the latter.

"Teeny, Angora, this is my new friend, Brain" Shep said as he held out his paw.

"Pleased to meet you, Brain" Teeny said as he shook Brain's hand rapidly "So pleased! Very pleased!"

"Nice to meet you too, Teeny" Brain said, examining his slightly red paw.

"Great" Angora said sarcastically as she saw Brain "Just what we need, another dog"

"Angora" Shep scolded the cat "Brain is our guest! We must make him feel welcome"

"Nice to meet you Angora" Brain said to Angora.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Angora rolled her eyes "So what brings you to Horseland, Brain?"

"Why don't we go to the stable where all the animals are and then I'll explain?" suggested Brain "It's kind of something we all have to listen to"

"Great idea, Brain" said Shep "All the kids are in the mess hall having lunch, so all the horses are in the stable. Let's go"

Brain, Shep, Angora and Teeny walked over to the stable, where all the horses were having a conversation together.

"Attention, everyone" Shep called out "Everybody shut up!"

"Oh, hello Shep" said Aztec "What's going on here?"

"Yeah" Chili said "I was just about finish my joke about the-"

"And who's your friend?" asked Scarlet.

"Nice to meet you, everyone" Brain introduced himself "The name's Brain. I was just passing by and thought I'd stop here"

"That's great to hear" said Aztec "But we really want to know why you're here! Shep just said it was important!"

"Okay" Brain breathed in and out "Here's the thing..."

Brain wasted no time explaining the situation to the animals.

"A nuclear missile in this area?" the horses shouted.

Brain nodded his head "That's right! We have to warn the humans in case my owners don't make it"

"But how, pray tell are we supposed to do that?" asked Angora "You know humans can't speak our language"

"We're just gonna have to try" said Brain.

Meanwhile in the woods, Gadget and his allies were searching for DuBois' lair with no luck, whatsoever.

"How are we going to find DuBois in these mountains?" asked Fred "She could be anywhere, man"

"Usually, villains hide in a place with a secret entrance" said Tyson "My guess is that there must be some sort of hidden gizmo or switch somewhere"

"You're right, Tyson" said Gadget "It could be anywhere"

"Usually, the secret entrances are hidden in the shadows" Gadget said "My guess is that the entrance must be some sort of hidden trigger in these mountains"

"That's not a bad theory, G" said Tyson.

"Sounds crazy enough to work" said Jorge.

"Let's start looking" said Gadget "Go go gadget, magnifying glass"

An extension hand came out of Gadget's hat, holding a magnifying glass and held it close to his eye. The cops then started to search for clues or some sort of hidden contraption.

Back at Horseland, Brain and the animals were still thinking of a way to warn the humans about the missile.

"If we don't warn the kids in time, it could mean doomsday for all of us" said Brain "We have to find a way to get them to go home in case my owners don't catch this DuBois character in time"

"I can't risk losing Molly" said Calypso.

"And I can't risk losing my Zoey" Pepper added.

"That's why we have to get them out of here before it's too late" said Brain.

"But how?" Teeny asked Brain "It's not like we can just walk up and tell them what's going to happen"

"I have an idea, Teeny my boy" said Brain "But it's going to involve our animal senses and abilities"

"I like where this is going" Scarlet remarked.

"Well I don't" said Aztec.

"Don't worry, Aztec" said Brain "I've got it all under control. Now, Shep told me that the kids are going to take all of you guys out for a stroll in the woods after lunch, so..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Brain is the dog with the plan! With the help of the horses, Shep, Teeny and Angora, he'll have those kiddies evacuating the facility in no time. Hopefully, because that missile could launch any second now!**


	3. She'll Be Strolling Round the Mountains

At the mountains, Gadget and his allies were still searching for some sort of entrance, but they still had no luck whatsoever.

"It's hopeless, G" said Tyson "We'll never be able to find DuBois' lair at this rate"

"Inspector Gadget never gives up, Tyson" Gadget proclaimed "It's gotta be here somewhere"

"One thing's for sure, she sure is clever" Jorge remarked.

"Maybe we should sit down and think this through" Fred said as he sat down on a giant rock.

Just then, the rock started to shake.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "What's going on?"

Fred stepped off the rock and a side of the mountain started to open, revealing some sort of entrance.

"Fred, it looks like you've found the secret entrance" Tyson said to Fred.

"Well what do you know?" Fred shrugged.

"Come on" said Gadget "Let's get inside. But we have to be careful"

Meanwhile back at Horseland, the kids had just finished their lunch and were ready to take the horses out for a ride in the woods. Inside the stables, Brain and his new friends had just finished formulating their plan.

"So we got the plan all straight right?" Brain asked the other animals.

"You bet we do" said Shep.

"Positive" said Scarlet.

"Wait" said Teeny "What was the plan again?"

Brain slapped his forehead "Teeny, we've been over this several times since chapter two"

Shep saw the kids coming into the ranch "Ruff! Ruff!"

In the animal kingdom, whenever an animal made the sound of it's species, it was a signal to tell other animals that the humans were coming.

"Oh boy, it's such a great day for riding" Sarah told Bailey.

"Yeah, the horses would love to take a trip down the woods" Bailey said.

"Well like, what're we waiting for?" asked Chloe "Let's get them out of their stables and take them out"

The kids went inside the stables and started to get their horses out.

"Okay Scarlet" Sarah said as she got her horse "Time for a ride"

"Get on out, Chili" said Zoey "Time for some outdoor activities"

Molly, Alma, Will and Chloe each got their horses and started to lead them out of the ranch.

"You know, it's such a nice say" Will said to his friends "Why should the horses just have all the fun?"

"Yeah" Bailey added "Why don't we invite Shep, Teeny and Angora to come along?"

"That is a muy bueno idea, Bailey" said Alma.

"Shep! Shep" Bailey whistled "Here boy"

Shep ran over to Bailey and started barking happily at him.

"Hey buddy" Bailey said as he petted his head "Wanna go for a walk in the woods?"

"Ruff! Ruff" Shep nodded.

"And don't worry, Angora and Teeny can come too" Will chuckled.

Teeny oinked and Angora meowed with excitement.

"Looks like they want to come as well" said Molly.

Just then, Sarah saw Brain and walked over to him.

"Hey guys, look at this little guy" Sarah said to the others.

The others walked over to Brain.

"What on Earth is that thing?" Chloe asked in disgust.

"Aw" said Molly as she saw Brain "What a cute puppy"

"I wonder what he's doing here" said Will.

"Beats me" Sarah said "But whatever the reason, he shouldn't be out here on his own"

Bailey examined Brain's collar "He's got a collar, so he obviously belongs to someone"

"Well why don't we take him with us?" suggested Zoey "Maybe if we take him with us, we could find his owners"

"Wow Zoey, that's pretty smart and not a bad idea" Molly remarked "Who jacked up your kindness button?"

"I'm a snob, not a heartless jerk" Zoey responded.

"Come on boy" said Bailey "You're coming with us until we find your owners"

"Sarah! Molly! Let's go" Will said as he got onto Jimber.

"Coming" said Sarah.

All the kids got onto their horses and started to go on to their hike. At that same time, Brain, Shep, Angora and Teeny were having their own private conversation.

"It would seem that we are having a bit of a dilemma" said Shep.

"What do you mean, Shep?" Teeny asked Shep.

"I mean that at this rate, we'll never get them to evacuate" Shep remarked.

"So what do propose we do, Brain?" Teeny asked Brain.

"There's only one other way we can put on our plan into action" Brain proclaimed "Once the kids are sitting down, we will go look for DuBois' lair and then they'll come looking for us..."

"I'm listening" said Angora.

"...then, once we're in DuBois' lair, we will find the missile, disable it and before you know it, the kids will find us" Brain concluded "And sooner or later, my owners will have to come looking for me"

"Boy Brain, that's not a bad idea" said Teeny.

"I hate to say it, but the dog's right" Angora added.

"I knew you'd see it my way" said Brain "Now remember, when the kids are down and they're not looking, we'll hightail it"

"Roger that, Brain" Teeny saluted with his front hoof.

"Just as long as it doesn't damage my tuft of hair" Angora made a snooty look "After all, I just got groomed"

"You're the boss, Brain" Shep deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Gadget and the others made it inside DuBois' underground lair in some sort of cave underneath the mountains. It was dark and black.

"Guys we have to be quiet" Gadget whispered "DuBois is apparently very cunning. She could spot us"

Gadget unscrewed his middle finger and out illuminated a bright light. Tyson, Fred and Jorge reached into their pockets and turned on their flashlights. They all searched throughout the place being as quiet as possible.

"We have to be as quiet as possible" Gadget whispered.

"Okay, we got it the first time" Tyson whispered.

The gang kept tip toeing and searching throughout the lair until something happened. Somebody's phone started to ring, which triggered an alert. The whole lair lit up

"What just happened?" Fred asked.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" a voice over the speakers chanted.

"Guys, I think we triggered the alarm" Gadget shouted.

"You don't say" Tyson said sarcastically.

"RUN!" Jorge shouted.

As our heroes were trying to escape, cannons came out of the walls and started shooting black balls of some sort of substance. They all stuck to our heroes and stuck them to the ground and the balls started to expand.

Gadget tried to use his gizmos, but the black sticky balls wouldn't do allow the gadgets to activate. Next thing they knew, the last thing they saw was a sexy pair of legs before the balls covered their vision.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget, Tyson, Jorge and Fred are in trouble. Now it's up to Brain, Shep, Teeny and Angora to save them. If they can find them that is.**


	4. Brain to the Rescue

Back outside in the woods, Brain, Shep and Angora followed the kids and the horses to where they were stopping. It was a nice meadow with the view of a waterfall.

"This looks like a great place to stop" said Bailey.

"Yeah, so tranquil" Molly remarked.

"Then it's settled" Sarah said "Come on, let's sit down and enjoy the view"

The kids parked their horses and they got off of them. Bailey took out a blanket and spread it all around the gang.

"Boy" Alma said as she sat down "This sure is a nice day"

"Yeah" Zoey added "I'm sure glad we chose to come here"

At that same time, Brain, Shep and Teeny were discussing their plan with the horses.

"Okay" Brain said to his animal friends "Ready to go save the world?"

"You betcha" Teeny said as he jumped for joy.

"How about you, Angora?" Brain asked the cat.

"I suppose so" said Angora "I've always wanted to be a hero and do better things than preen and lick my private parts"

Everybody looked at Angora with weirded out faces.

"No comment" said Brain, as he turned to Shep "What about you, Shep?"

Shep stood proudly "Normally, I'd play fetch with Bailey. But today, I am going to fight bad guys and save the world"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Actually, that would be pretty cool if Shep actually did that in the show.**

* * *

"Alright" said Brain "Let's get to finding my masters"

While Brain and his new friends snuck into forest away from Sarah and the kids, Gadget and his allies were being held captive by DuBois and her men.

"Oh man" she said as she held up to our captive heroes "You know, I was right to watch you and your friends for so long, Gadget. I mean, using your fancy doodads to get past my security? You're more cunning than I thought. I like that in a man"

"Really?" Gadget asked as he blushed "Nice to have a fan"

"More like creep" Tyson remarked.

"Why are you doing this, DuBois?" Jorge asked DuBois.

"Simple, it pays to be evil, handsome" DuBois said seductively "Once I launch that missile, doomsday will occur"

"You're insane DuBois" said Tyson "You'll be killed too"

"That's where you're wrong" DuBois gloated "I'll be in my bomb shelter with my men, where there's plenty of canned food and filtered water to last a lifetime"

One of DuBois' agents went do the supercomputer and activated the missile.

The computer started to speak "Fifteen minutes till missile launch. Have a nice day"

"So long, pigs" DuBois laughed as she and her men went into the bomb shelter.

"So what's the plan, Gadget?" asked Jorge.

"Guys, I got nothing" Gadget sighed.

"What are you talking about, G?" asked Tyson.

"I mean I've got nothing, Tyson" said Gadget "My gadgets are useless and in about fifteen minutes, we're all gonna die. Looks like this is it"

Meanwhile outside the lair, Brain, Shep, Teeny and Angora were searching through the woods for DuBois' lair. They were sniffing for something that could possibly lead them to it.

"Find anything, yet?" Teeny asked the dogs.

"Nope" said Brain "I don't believe I have"

"Sorry" Shep said "I'm at a loss for words"

"I knew I shouldn't have followed you" Angora said in a catty manner "Now, the world is doomed"

"No it ain't" said Brain "We have to find my owners and stop the missile from being launched. Maybe somewhere around here knows"

"You mean, we should ask for directions?" asked Shep.

"Yep" said Brain.

"How about we ask that guy?" Angora asked as she pointed to a raccoon.

"That'll do" Brain said as he walked over to the raccoon "Hey buddy! Can we ask you something?"

"Sure" said the raccoon "What can I do you for?"

"We need to know if you've anything weird or unusual around here" Brain said to the raccoon "You see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Course I did" said the raccoon "A couple of days ago, I saw some humans carrying some sort of missile"

"Missile?" Brain, Teeny, Shep and Angora exclaimed.

"Yep" said the raccoon.

"Listen, that missile is going to cause doomsday" Brain explained to the raccoon "We need to stop it before it's too late"

"Doomsday?" the raccoon gasped "Oh no! That could mean the end of my days of robbing humans! I'll help you four. Sly is going to be joining you guys on your epic journey"

"And you know where this missile is buried?" asked Angora.

"Yep" said the raccoon "I, Sly the Raccoon know where it is and I will take you to it"

"Lead the way, Sly" said Teeny.

Brain, Shep, Teeny and Angora followed Sly to where the missile was buried.

"Here it is, gang" said Sly.

Brain sniffed the ground and suddenly, he put his ear on the ground.

"Brain" said Teeny "What're you doing?"

"Teeny, shut up" Brain whispered "I hear something from underneath"

The other animals shut up and leaned down to hear what was going on underground. It was a beeping sound, and it's a good thing animals have sensitive hearing.

"There it is" said Brain "That's where the missile must be"

"And it's beeping" Teeny added.

"BEEPING?!" the other animals shouted.

"Holy Tabula!" Sly exclaimed "That missile is going to launch any second"

"Don't just stand there, Brain" said Angora in a panicked manner "You and Shep go dig into that hole and disarm that rocket before it's too late"

"Don't need to tell me twice" Brain said "Come on, Shep"

"You got it, general" Shep exclaimed.

The two dogs then started to dig with all their might into the ground. However, that wasn't good enough.

"Angora, you want to live, right?" Brain asked the cat as he kept digging "Well, help us save the world!"

"This is going to dirty up my claws, but it's worth it" Angora said as she started to dig as well.

"Wait up" Sly said as he joined helping his new friends with the digging.

Unfortunately despite their best efforts, they couldn't dig deep enough to disarm the missile.

"It's no use" said Brain "We need more power"

"But where are we going to find a creature with better speed at digging than us?" asked Teeny.

Just then, our animal heroes heard a distant growl.

"Brain" said Shep "That sounds like a cougar"

"A cougar?" Brain asked "I didn't know they came out in the winter"

"A cougar?" Teeny jumped up "As in...mountain lion?"

Yes Teeny, as in mountain lion.

"Gee, thanks for the info" Teeny said to the narrator.

In fact, there was a whole pack of cougars walking right towards them.

"Oh my god" Teeny said as he shivered "What're we going to do? What're going to do?"

"Don't just stand there like dogs" Angora said to Shep and Brain "Do something"

"Yeah" Sly said as he pushed the dogs to the cougars.

"Look at that, Ozzy" said one of cougars "Five right for the taking"

"Indeed, Wendell" said Ozzy "What do you think? Eddie?"

"I like fast food, so I got dibs on the raccoon" Eddie said, slurping his tongue.

Brain thought for a moment. Those cougars are big and strong, maybe they could help them with their mission. He walked over to them to ask them for help.

"Listen" Brain said to the cougars "We don't want any trouble, we just need your help"

"Our help?" asked Ozzy "What're you talking about?"

"Ozzy listen" Brain explained "There's a nuclear missile buried underground and if we don't dig it out, the whole world is doomed"

"Oh snap" said Ozzy "That's not good"

"Yes, yes, yes" said Wendall "Not good at all"

"Doomed?" Eddie gasped "That's like...forever!"

"Right" said Brain "And we need your help to dig down and disarm the bomb, can you help us?"

Ozzy, Wendall and Eddie looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Good" said Sly "You guys keep digging and I'll gather up some more animals to aid us"

As Sly went to gather up more animals, Brain, Shep, Angora, Teeny and the cougars started to dig for the missile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Brain and his friends be able to reach the missile? Can Gadget and his friends escape DuBois' clutches? You'll have to stay tuned for Brain's finest hour.**


	5. Animals Untie

Eventually, Sly arrived back with other animals from all around the woods including bears, wolves, foxes, rabbits, skunks, beavers, deer's and more.

"Here we are, chief" he said to Brain "Every animal I could find"

"Alright everybody" Brain said to the animals "This is probably the biggest thing to ever come into the animal kingdom!"

The animals all looked at each other.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked a squirrel.

"Everybody shut up and listen to what Brain has to say" Shep barked.

Everybody shut up just as Shep had told them.

"You tell em, Shep" Teeny exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shep, Teeny" Brain cleared his throat "Since the dawn of time, it's been every animal for himself! Prey vs. predator. A never ending war of animals. But today, we take a stand! Time to put aside our primal, instinctive ways and save our world from total annihilation! We are going to stop this missile from blowing up everything we care about! Today, we are evolved descendants of proto-animals, but we will be heroes! So who's with me?"

"I'm in" Teeny said enthusiastically.

"So am I" added Angora.

It wasn't too long before the other animals concurred with Brain.

"Then let's get digging!" he exclaimed.

The animals all banned together using their talons, hooves, paws, etc. to start digging their way to where the missile was. Together, Brain and his fellow animals started to dig and dig until finally...they hit something.

"Guys" said Sly "I think we've hit the thing"

Sure enough, it was the missile and it was counting down to launch in about 45 seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" Brain gasped "We've got 45 seconds to disarm this missile"

Brain opened up the missile and saw two wires connected to the missile. One wire was red and one wire was blue.

"Brain, I have claws sharp enough to cut the wires" Eddie said as he showed a claw "Maybe I can cut one of the wires. Just tell me which one to cut"

"You got it, Eddie" Brain gave a thumbs up.

Unfortunately, animals are colorblind, so Brain had to point to which side the wire was on.

20...

"Come on, Brain" said Sly "You've gotta pick which wire to cut. Left or right"

19...

Brain's head started sweating from nervousness.

"Brain, if you can't choose the right wire, we are doomed" Angora stammered.

"Yeah, Brain" said Teeny "Don't think about screwing up and ending all life on the planet, just do your best"

"TEENY!" Shep and Angora shouted at the pig.

"Sorry" Teeny's ears dropped.

Brain was still under a lot of pressure.

10...

He was nervous and sweating like a pig.

9...

"Hey!" shouted Teeny to the narrator.

Sorry Teeny. As I was saying, Brain was as nervous. The fate of the entire world was depending on him.

8...

Brain's face was still sweating and he still didn't know what to do. He didn't have much time left and it was so hard. There were mere seconds left in the world and if Brain picked the wrong wire to cut, he would-

"OKAY!" Brain shouted "I GET IT!"

Okay, I'll shut up. Go ahead and make your choice...fast.

5..

4..

"That one" Brain pointed to the wire on the right.

"Okay" said Eddie.

3...

2..

Eddie made his sharp claw appear and used it to cut the right wire.

1!

Everybody shut their eyes and embraced one another, ready for doomsday. But a mere seconds later, nothing happened.

"Missile disabled" said the speaker on the missile.

The animals all opened their eyes and were speechless. They had saved the entire world from annihilation.

"We did it" Shep said "We really did it!"

"Whoopee!" Teeny did a flip in the air "We did it! We saved the world!"

The other animals started cheering as well.

"We're so back in the happy place, man" said Ozzie.

"And we couldn't have done it without you guys" Brain walked over to the cougars.

"No problem, Brain" said Ozzie "And if you need an extra pair of paws, call us. Come on boys, let's go find some deer's to snack on"

While the cougars left, Brain and his friends were also walking back to the kids. Along the way, they had a discussion on their adventure together.

"I can't believe we really saved the whole world" said Teeny "Two dogs, a cat and a pig"

"Yeah" Shep said "It feels great, Teeny my dear boy"

"Look over there" Angora pointed to the kids, who were riding their horses "It's the kids"

Brain, Teeny, Shep and Angora ran over to the kids and the horses. They started to make animal noises at the kids.

"Guys look" said Sarah "There's Shep and the others. Shep! Here boy!"

"Ruff" Shep barked as he ran to the kids as Brain, Angora and Teeny followed him.

"Where have you been, boy?" asked Bailey "We've been worried about you four"

"Well at least you guys are safe" Will remarked "Come on, let's get back to Horseland"

Meanwhile at DuBois' lair, Gadget and the others had noticed that nothing had happened.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "That missile got disabled"

"But how?" asked Jorge.

"Beats me" Gadget said "But now, we've gotta escape. Go go gadget boxing glove"

A boxing glove came out of Gadget's hat and smashed the control pad, which deactivated the lockdown system and freed our heroes.

"Now come on" said Gadget "Let's grab our crook and get outta here"

"That hussy is gonna get served, baby" Tyson said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Our heroes made it to where DuBois and her men were hiding in and busted open the front door.

"Freeze slimeballs!" Fred shouted to the villains "You're all under arrest"

"I don't think so" said DuBois.

DuBois started doing flips and kicked Gadget, Fred and Jorge, sending them up against the wall.

"Oh no, you didn't" Tyson said as she took off her earrings "Nobody messes with my men but me"

"Bring it on baby" said DuBois.

An epic fight soon endured. There was much fighting and battling as Tyson Jones and Fiona DuBois used their awesome self defense and fighting skills to block each other and try to knock each other out. Just when DuBois put Tyson in a choke hold, Tyson reached into her pocket and zapped DuBois with her taser, knocking her out cold.

In just a few minutes, the rest of the police came and arrested DuBois and her men. The chief walked over to congratulate them.

"Well, I don't know how you did it Gadget but, ya'll caught them" he sighed.

"No problem, chief" said Gadget "That's what we're here for"

"Good thing, too" said the chief "Now come back to the station"

"You won't get away with this, Jones" DuBois said as she was being dragged off into a police car "I'll be back"

As soon as the other cops drove away, Gadget and his allies started walking back to the Gadgetmobile.

"I hope Brain is okay" said Gadget "Hope he didn't wander off into the woods"

Just then, Jorge saw Brain, Shep, Teeny and the Horseland kids.

"Mira" said Jorge "It's Brain!"

"Where?" Tyson looked around.

"With those kids riding horses" Jorge pointed to the Horseland kids.

"Excuse me" Gadget shouted to the kids "Kids! Can you stop for a minute?"

"Somebody's calling" Sarah said as she stopped Scarlet "Coming"

Sarah and the kids got off their horses and walked over to Gadget and the others.

"Is there a problem, sir?" asked Molly.

"No, but I believe you have our dog, Brain" said Gadget.

"What dog?" asked Alma.

"The yellow one right next to that Collie" Tyson replied as she pointed to Brain.

"How do I know he's really yours?" asked Chloe.

"Brain, come here boy" Gadget said as he tapped his knees.

"Are those your owners, Brain?" Chilli asked Brain.

"Yeah" Brain nodded "And I'd better get to them before they think I've forgotten em"

Brain walked over to Gadget and started licking him.

"So he is your dog" said Bailey.

"Yes" Gadget nodded "And thank you kids for looking after him"

"No problem sir" Sarah smiled.

"Go go gadget leash" Gadget said as a leash came out of his sleeve and attached itself to Brain's collar.

"Hey wait a minute" said Bailey "You're Inspector Gadget!"

"Yep, that's me" Gadget nodded.

"Oh my god" said Zoey "We see you on TV all the time. It's great to meet you dude"

"A pleasure to see some fans" Gadget tipped the brim of his hat.

While Gadget and the kids were conversing, Brain was about to say goodbye to his new friends.

"We were such a great team weren't we?" Brain asked them.

"You bet we were" said Teeny "So, does this mean we'll never see each other again?"

"I wouldn't count on that, Teeny" said Shep "Somehow, I have a feeling we'll see each other again real soon"

And so, Brain bid a tearful goodbye to Shep, Teeny, Angora, Sly and the horses, but somehow, he had a feeling they'd reunite someday.

Meanwhile, at Dr. Rose Budd's laboratory, two scientists were finished perfecting some sort of laser pistol. At that same time, RoboGadget and his newly recruited goons were in the back of the building.

"So, what are we doing here, boss?" asked one of the thugs.

"There is a sick little gadget that have big plans for" RoboGadget replied "Now...get to work"

"Yes sir" said the thugs.

Inside of the building, the two scientists had finished perfecting their laser pistol.

"It's finally done" said the first scientist "The reversal ray of the stone ray is finally complete"

"Good" the other scientist agreed "Now we can see if it works"

The two scientists took the pistol, aimed it at the statue Dr. Rose and zapped her with it. In a magical sparkly transformation, Dr. Rose Budd was transformed back to her original flesh and blood self.

"Dr. Rose!" the first scientist gasped "You're back to normal"

"I'm back" she said for the first time in months "I'm back to normal! This is awesome!"

"Our reversal ray works" the scientists cheered "It works! It works!"

"Good" said Dr. Rose "Now let's go use it to change everyone who got turned to stone back to normal"

But before they could do it, the thugs busted in and grabbed them.

"What're you doing? Let us go!" the scientists demanded.

Just then, RoboGadget arrived with an evil grin on his face and activated a long, sharp blade in his sleeve and when that happened...well let's just say things got a little graphic. As the scientists remains laid down on the floor, Robo zapped open a safe and found what he was looking for.

"Just what I need" he evilly grinned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A** **bittersweet ending for Brain and his friends from Horseland...or is it? Somehow, I think they'll cross paths again.**

 **Wanna know what RoboGadget is planning? Well, you can find out in our next story (aka, the season finale) coming soon! So stay tuned for the season finale!**


End file.
